Chapter One Delightfully Bold
by shadowprincess411
Summary: A spin on the Story of Drake Dracula, the blade trinity version  does have Danica, and Drake in it, and Blade makes an appearance. Long lost love, alot of fun, and of course a healthy dose of butt kicking action. :
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Bold.

Nuala danced in time to the music, spinning, twirling, and grinding seductively; a force of her own on the dance floor. She knew there were men watching her in hunger, and women watching her in jealousy. But she didn't care. She lived for this. She lived for the bass, so loud it took over her very heart beat, the whirling instrumentals and vocals that controlled her limbs. It controlled the beast within, made her feel like part of the thriving sea of humanity. She danced as seductively, or forcefully as the music required, so euphoric that no one dared approach her. That was how she liked it.

Her long jet black curls only added to the seductive movements of her ample curves and never- ending legs. Her graceful arms created a spell to all those watching, and her eyes were closed, so that she could focus on the pounding throbbing beat.

She moved like she was an ancient Goddess. Nothing in this place mattered to her except for the music and the movement of her own limbs. How could those pathetic humans have birthed such a creature as the one he watched? She was the focus of every eye in the club. Her skin was pale as the moon, her hair the color of ebony nights, and he wanted her. Drake got what he wanted.

"Exquisite isn't she?" He didn't have to look, he knew it was Danica. She had somehow managed to survive the plague the humans had unleashed upon his race. He didn't dignify the she- bitch with an answer. "We all used to come to this hole just to watch her dance. She comes every weekend, but despite attempts never fell prey to our advances…" Danica trailed off watching her.

"She will fall prey to mine." Said Drake.

"Wait! Drake….there is something dangerous about her. There is something not right with the girl. The last vampire to tango with her was never seen again." Drake reassessed her lithe form as she swayed to the beat. He saw what he hadn't before. Under that soft looking skin were iron hard muscles, her movements weren't just graceful, they were predatory, and there was a glint of weaponry when she moved her left foot. Not only was she beautiful, she was a warrior. A woman like this he hadn't seen in centuries. A rare find indeed. His grin was feral. Ignoring Danica's warnings he moved towards her. The crowd parted before him like a sea, looking at him in the same awe they looked at her with. He stood close and watched her for a moment, awaiting his chance at her. A scrawny fellow walked up.

"You gonna try gettin' with that one? Good luck dude. No one ever has. They say she's a virgin." He moved forward, not even bothering to give the scrawny human an answer. He wasn't even worthy to be his lunch. She spun and froze far too quickly for her reflexes to be untrained. He smiled his feral smile again. She sensed a predator. She twirled around and looked at him, raising a brow. He was minorly taken aback. There was no fear in her eyes, no desire, no mix. There was nothing but cold calculation. She was breaking him down into composite parts, and assessing weaknesses and strengths.

"Good evening." He said quietly.

"No I will not dance with you. I don't dance with anyone." It was said slowly, in a velvet voice that was unlike any he'd ever heard.

"As if I would dance with you." His reply was said in a similar fashion. She smiled at him and giggled.

"Your eyes say otherwise my good sir. Don't take it personally. You aren't the first one I've turned down." He cocked his head as her eyes flashed dangerously at him. They were a quixotic silver color that he'd never seen before. Danica had been correct. This female was not what she seemed. He wouldn't take no for answer. She was far too interesting to pass up. Growling he reached out, grabbed her arm and spun her into him, holding her there. "If you will not dance little one, then there are other options." He was not expecting her joyful giggle.

"Well now, finally a man who knows how to ask the RIGHT way." The song changed and she started a slow grind against him, having spun in his arms. He raised a brow. The right way? That had been instinct. The way you claimed a woman as a dance companion in the century he had been born in. This woman couldn't be human. But there was no mistaking the heat she emitted or the blood thrumming its song to him underneath her veins. She smelled of jasmine, and midwinter. She was altogether the most alluring creature he had ever met. He had a sudden image in his mind of her in tribal garb, wode tattoos covering her body, dancing around a huge fire. He jerked free of her. That dance had not been done for centuries. She was looking at him warily, in a fighters crouch now. "What are you?"

"What mean you little one?" She hissed.

"You know quite well." He kept his face neutral. She grinned suddenly and spun around him, dancing all the while, until suddenly she was upon him, sinking very sharp teeth into his palm, drawing blood. He growled, but she had already backed away, licking the blood from her lip.

"Well now. How very extraordinary." She giggled again. "See ya around Dracula." She waved saucily at him over her shoulder as she sauntered away. Drake couldn't seem to move. The minx had had fangs, and she had tasted his blood. Without his permission. What a delightfully….bold creature she was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Kind heart, violent start.

She smirked to herself as she sauntered down the street. How interesting that she had met Dracula. She giggled and twirled around as she walked. How she so loved intrigue! And he had surprised her! It was a double whammy she just couldn't resist. Surprise and intrigue was the food of the gods to an immortal like her.

Nuala halted far too quickly and leaned against the wall. Ah how she missed those days. Those days when the gods were honored and people were not afraid of their own bodies. When people knew the way the seasons moved and moved with them instead of ineffectually resisting nature's flow. It was a time when the sword ruled and the hum of technology didn't drown out the sound of the wind. Granted the music was greatly improved. She shrugged and started moving again, startling a slumbering homeless man into wakefulness. She grinned at him showing her fangs and he cowered into his rags. She bent down, grabbed his head and looked into his eyes. His entire pathetic life flashed before her eyes. Only a drop in the bucket compared to how long she had been alive. The poor creature had ended up this way through no fault of his own. He had been conned. She pulled her mind out of his and let him go.

"You're a good man Carl. You aren't on the street because of your own laziness like some of the others out on these streets. I think you deserve a second chance Carl." She took out a checkbook and wrote the man a check for fifty thousand dollars, hardly noticing the way it fluttered through the air into his trembling, grateful hands. She smirked as she felt the eyes of a predator on her back. She wondered if he knew that she knew that he was there.

How interesting. She had a kind heart. He raised a brow at the ecstatic homeless fellow and watched her walking down the alleyway that most women would avoid out of fear. He wondered just what it is that she was. She was not a vampire, not one of his progeny. But she had fangs. However, there was no such thing as a kindhearted vampire. The change made sure of that. And Drake, well Drake simply had no heart, or soul.

But she was not him. He smirked. What a mystery. And Drake had nothing but time to solve it. How….fortuitous. His fangs glinted in the moonlight.

She took the time to think over this whole Dracula thing as she entered the front door of one of many homes she had scattered all over the country. He was different than she had expected. Then again, too long with the stories of a Bela Lugosi Dracula and you began to believe the whole slender, tall, dark haired, turning into mist legend. But the military, muscular, built frame she had been pulled up against was far more what she would have expected of a brilliant military commander who waged war against the Ottoman Turks. Those strange eyes were far more similar to the eyes she had heard rumors about.

She stripped down to her underwear and quickly pulled on a long purple skirt and formfitting purple shirt to match. She pulled on her favorite supple brown leather boots and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She had to report for work in thirty minutes. She knew it was ridiculous. After all she already had a fortune, and no need to buy food, no need for electricity, and no need for any modern convenience at all. But she liked to involve herself in humanity. It appeased the immortal ennui that made her want to go mad sometimes. With a flick of her wrist she was in front of the office building that served as NCIS headquarters. It stood for Naval Crime Investigative Services. She took pride in her job. If there was anything she was good at it was finding corruption and bad behavior in military organizations. After all, just a scant century ago she had been an excellent spy. She had quite enjoyed that profession. She mused. Perhaps she would do it again. It would be time to fake her death soon anyway. People would begin to notice that she didn't age. She was claiming thirty five and she didn't look a day over twenty. People were already suspicious. They would all be shocked by her untimely heart attack, say she had died too young and shake their heads sadly as the pastor said her eulogy. And they would all remark on how much she looked like the deceased and how they never knew she had a daughter. It was amazing how well this trick of hers worked. It had done well for over six centuries when she had tired of being a nomad and decided to settle down roots. When asked she would just say her family was blessed with good genes and a penchant for dying before they got ugly. It made most people laugh.

She plopped down at her desk and began leafing through the files on their current case. A Commandant Smith had been found murdered in his Carolina home last weekend. Their favorite suspect was his step-daughter who stood to inherit a very large sum of money.

"Hey Nuala."

"Hey Joan. Did you get anything on the forensics?"

"Yes m'am. The fingerprints on the murder weapon, as well as those found on the body, and the table next to the victim, all match the step daughter." Nuala grinned, careful to hide her fangs. She had fed off of Joan before. The serious blonde forensics expert was a full bodied O+. After all, why not take from a universal donor?

"Well now, it looks like we got our man so to speak. Ill inform Special Agent Heinzt. " Joan nodded and hurried off. After a quick phone call to said special agent she smirked. There were those eyes again. She turned around in her desk chair and cocked her head at him.

"Hello Dracula."

"Why the pretense?" He looked around the office.

"Pretense? There is no pretense. I actually enjoy this job. Although I like being a spy even more. I think I'll do that again. What think you impaler prince?"

"You enjoy human occupation?"

"Keeps life from getting boring. As I recall you were pretty fond of human occupation in the fifteen hundreds were you not? I mean you were a prince and everything. You sure gave the Ottoman Turks a run for their money."

`"That was for my own purposes. You are a law enforcer here?"

" Yup. We prosecute people who aren't very nice." She smiled at him. This time making no effort to hide her true nature. "So why are you here Tepes?"

"What are you?" She smiled dangerously.

"None of your concern. But you may call me Nuala if you wish to call me anything."

"Is that truly your name?"

"It has been for centuries upon centuries my good prince. I am assuming Dracula isn't your real name?"

"You may call me Drake."

"Well then Drake, why are you following me?"

"You interest me." She blinked. Well now. He was as bold a speaker as he was a dancer. It had been a very long time since the true ancient customs had been seen. To her, it was a breath of fresh air. She stood. The least she could do was honor tradition with tradition. Also, she knew he was testing her, trying to find out how old she was. She whirled faster than any human could have seen and aimed the blade for his heart. She grinned at the satisfying clang of metal upon metal as his sword met her dagger.

"I accept your interest Drake." He grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against a wall. The force of it made her laugh breathlessly. "Well now, when you're interested you really like to show it." She smirked at the heat that flared in his eyes.

"You know the customs of the century I was born in."

"I do."

"What are you."

"Not a vampire." With that she kicked him so hard he went flying into the opposite wall. She grinned and was gone too fast for him to catch her. He growled. She was beginning to infuriate him. She wanted him to court her in the old ways, but she was not going to make it easy. She must have been a royal, to play with him so. He stood, open chested white shirt sliding back into place over his abdomen. Next would be her move. He smirked, looking forward to something for the first time since his battle with Blade.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three- Seduction.

Nuala perched on the rooftop, her hair swaying with the wind. This was another good thing about the modern age. The rooftops were ever so much higher and far easier to jump across and play on. Being of a truly mischievous nature, she loved making noise on the tops of homes and frightening the inhabitants. They would run out like little mice, squeaking and spitting, and then looked so very confused when they didn't see the cause of the commotion. She smirked. She was also rather fond of jumping from high distances. She was about to do exactly that when her prey cam into sight. Her grown showed her canines, as she watched Drake walk into a very expensive looking office building.

"So you're a penthouse kind of guy eh Dracula? Figures." She shrugged and leapt across the roofs with unnatural speed and strength. Her inhumanity was out in full force tonight. She halted when she reached HIS roof. What should she do? Should she be violent? Should she make him fight to the death for her affection? Or perhaps she should be the seductress, and tease him. "Seductress or assassin?" She asked a crow on the other side of the roof. The big black bird regarded her with its cold coal eyes, ruffled his wing feathers and cawed at her. It wasn't any language a human could know, but Nuala understood it just fine. She bowed to the crow. "My lord." And then she was off. Using her magick to move through the door as if it were air, she became one with the shadows until she traced his scent back to his room. Time to play.

Nuala slipped through his door and smirked. He was feeding and would not sense one such as her. She flitted into his bedroom and took on a fully solid form yet again. With a snap of her fingers and an exertion of will she changed her clothes from jeans and a T-shirt, into a foot long black lace teddy that was just thick enough to cover her naughty parts, but see through enough to be tantalizing. It would have been a lovely evening gown for an orgy. She fluffed up her hair and lay down on his bed. He had red satin sheets.

"Satin sheets? What class you have impaler prince!" She called. The sounds of feeding from the next room stopped and in he walked, blood on his chin, and his eyes even stranger than normal. He froze when he saw her. She lay on his bed, inspecting her legs, turning them this way and that.

She was more enticing than the sweetest, purest blood. Her scent drifted through his chambers, and she was wearing..good gods had she walked through town like that? She looked at him with eyes as mysterious as midnight and then lay on her side and rested her head on her shoulder, her hair cascading down her arm. This gave him a good look at her figure and he drank in the vision.

"Nuala." She grinned.

"Drake."

"What do you here."

"You know what I came here for. I came to play with you vampire." Her grin was almost evil. Her fangs glinted in the flickering candle light. He growled at her, and moved forward until he was right in her face. She had to back up until she was on her back.

"And what games do you play Nuala?" She tackled him unexpectedly and pinned him to the foot board of the large four poster king sized bed.

"Oh all kinds of games Drake, with all manner of rules." She straddled him and smiled when she felt how well her attempt at seduction was working. She smirked and ground against him as slowly as she could. His hands found her waist and pinned her flush against him. All that was between them was a small bit of underwear. He thrust upwards, and she gasped. He smirked. His little dancer didn't seem to know all the steps to this dance.

He thrust again, but instead of stopping he rubbed against her through the fabric of her panties. She moaned at the feeling. She knew very well the game of seduction, for she had watched it in her father's court. But she had never experienced this kind of intensity firsthand, never known what this would feel like. Good lord, if heavy petting felt so wonderful what must lovemaking be like? Her body of its own accord tried to grind against him again. His hands moved all over her, causing pleasurable tingles all over, but it was only when he went to remove her teddy that she regained her senses. She growled at him and found her strength.

"Oh no Drake. This game belongs to me." She ran her nails gently down his muscular arm and brought his hand around to her mouth, flicking her tongue over the pulse there. He grew even harder, sheer unquenchable need in his eyes now. She smiled sweetly at him and then bit very slow, meanwhile grinding her hips in a circular motion. Suddenly he lost control and she was on her back, and he seemed determined to rip off her teddy. She fought him, laughing all the while, until suddenly she teleported to the other side of the room. He snarled at her.

"I can rip you apart Nula." The expression on his face belied the dead calm of his voice. She smiled, sauntered over and kissed him gently on the forehead.

I do believe the ball is in your court now my dearest Impaler. My beautiful prince." With a flirty wave over her shoulder she melted into the shadows, running beyond his sight or that of any other to her home. She shut the door and sighed, slumping against it. Perhaps she shouldn't do that again. She had very nearly lost herself and allowed him to do as he pleased. The feel of him had been heaven. Shaken with unmet need she walked into her bathroom to take a cold shower.

He bared his fangs as the cold water of his shower hit him, lessoning the heat within him. How had she done that? Drake had been around for a very long time. He had a lot of self control. But she had sauntered into his existence and with a few hip movements, had stripped him of all sexual control.

But then he smiled, a smile that only and idiot would call kind. The ball was in his court now, and he could do as he pleased. His laugh was dark as the gears in his immortal head began to turn.


End file.
